Cell 180
Characters *Zhao Lang *Zhou Heqi Choices An Hu *Like: Favor +5 *Dislike: Favor +1 Zhou Heqi (After reaching Favor Lv. ?) *About Autumn: *Serpent: **Agree: Favor +5 **Disagree: Zhao Lang * Agree: * Disagree : Favor +1 Rewards Zhour Heqi Favor +5 Yun Guo Favor +1 Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Your Grace, it's the hunting ground! Magda: Don't fuss, Ba Qi. Let's have a look. Ba Qi: Hmph. I know you're happen even if you hide it! Staying in the palace is so boring. This is a rare chance to enjoy some fresh air. Magda: Little girl, stop talking irresponsibly. Ba Qi: Your Grace! The guards are taking the horses over there. Is the hunting about to start? It certainly is. His Majesty and the ministers have changed their clothes and set off! Your Grace, should we watch the hunt? Magda: Of course we should follow. Story Chat 2 Ba Qi: Your Grace, look! The one in front is the Imperial Chief Guardsman! He's a champion of martial arts! Magda: Let's have a look. Eunuch B: Your Grace, don't get too close to the hunting grounds. Otherwise, you'll get hurt... An Hu: Consort Chu? Magda: You're surprised to see me. An Hu: I thought you didn't like martial arts or hunting. Magda: In fact...... : Like : ? : Dislike : Magda: Why? : An Hu: Most consorts who appear on the hunting grounds are full of jokes and laughs. Very few watch for the hunt. I thought... you would be same and prefer more elegant things. Story Chat 3 Magda: Grand Mentor, you are here too. Zhou Heqi: Consort Chu. Magda: Why don't you go hunting with His Majesty? Zhou Heqi: (coughs)... I'm not good at horse riding... So I must wait and watch on the high platform. Magda: My Lord, you look worried. Has something happened? Zhou Heqi: Only minor chores in the court. I won't mention them... Your Grace, you appear emaciated. Please cherish yourself more. Magda: Thank you for your concern. Story Chat 4 Yun Guo: Step aside! Xiao Li: Your Royal Highness, please... I can't... Yun Guo: Let go! Do you want me to repeat myself again? If you don't follow my command, I'll have you beheaded! Magda: Your Royal Highness, why are you so upset? Yun Guo: It's none of your business! Xiao Li: In last year's hunt, Her Royal Highness didn't allow the guards to follow her and ran off into the mountains. His Majesty forbid her trom going to the hunt this year... Yun Guo: Shut up! Magda: Your Royal Highness... Your Highness, take good care of yourself. Don't let His Majesty worry about you. Yun Guo: Hah, do you really believe he's worried about me?! He's hoping I'll die here! Xiao Li: Your Royal Highness, you can't say that! Yun Guo: Hmph! I'm not allowed to do this! And I can't do that! It's so boring being a princess! I'm leaving! Magda: Farewell, Your Royal Highness. Story Chat 5 Magda: I didn't expect to see you at the hunting grounds. Zhao Lang: How can I participate in such brutality? Magda: Despite that... : Agree : ? : Disagree : Magda: Hunting was originally designed to display one's physical prowess. Do you dislike it because you can't ride a horse? : Zhao Lang: Hah, Consort Chu, there's nothing I can't do in this world. Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript